The Perfect Life
by cullenbabe
Summary: Perfect husband. Perfect children. Perfect parents. Perfect life. It's all too good to be true.


**THE PERFECT LIFE**

**CHAPTER 1**

She lives the perfect life, the envy of the whole town of Forks, Washington.

The only child of Renee and Charles Swan, Bella grew up pampered with all of life's comforts and conveniences. Her parents showered her with love, affection, attention, time, anything and everything that their money can buy. Their wealth are by no means comparable to that of the Buffets or the Gates of this world or any of those on Forbes' richest, but whatever Renee and Charles can afford (and that is quite a lot), they gave to their precious princess, Bella.

Ballet classes. Voice and Piano lessons. Private school. Lavish birthday bashes arranged annually, and without fail. Simple, diamond stud earrings for her 7th birthday, followed by a matching necklace for when she entered her teens and a more ostentatious diamond-studded charm bracelet on her 15th birthday. A spanking brand new, shiny, red Audi that screams "LOOK AT ME!" for her 16th. Bella always had the good things in life. Her mother and father made sure of that.

On the very first day of her high school life, she heard the whispers among the female school body: Adonis. Gorgeous. Eye candy.

Some even used crass words to lay claim on the new student, the new MALE student. Edward Cullen.

Of course, no girl (or boy) stood a chance when Edward laid his hypnotic, verdant eyes on Bella. The two became practically inseparable, joined at the hip since they became partners in English.

A month after graduation, the high school sweethearts walked down a grand, white aisle beautifully adorned with roses and imported, French lace. They were pretty young, yes, but there was no better match than Bella and Edward.

Her parents were hesitant to grant the young, but very much in-love couple their blessing when the two invited them to an intimate dinner one night. The solemn, jittery fidgeting of their daughter in the early parts of their outing should have tipped them that an announcement will be made and it won't be good - at least for the parentals. And so, when Edward clears his throat once, twice, three times, saying nothing but "uhmmmm…. aaah" in between, Charles, normally very perceptive, raises his eyebrow at the usually eloquent young man. Edward quickly glances at Bella and as she gives a small nod of encouragement, out came words (uttered in a bit of haste but with much conviction) such as, "humbly ask for your daughter's hand in marriage", "nothing would make us happier than to have your blessing". Charles can hear no more after that. In his ears there's a sound of roaring, akin to that of angry waves in a tumultuous sea, blocking everything out.

He hears his name urgently being called.

Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. The name only his precious, beloved daughter Bella calls him.

He's swiftly jolted back to reality and she's right there, sitting so daintily across him, hands wringing in distress, so innocent and beautiful, so precious to him. And she's crying.

Nothing in this world breaks Charles' heart the way Bella's tears can. He would do everything he can - fly to the moon, cross the ocean, tirelessly walk the ends of the earth just so he can give her her heart's desires.

He stands up, envelopes his daughter in a hug so tight both of them found it hard to breathe. They both feel a pair of delicate arms envelope them—Renee.

Bella whispers her apologies. She anticipates their disappointment that she's marrying so young, that Edward had to ask with her present, but that they both decided to do this together. They both felt that the decision to spend their young lives together, married and blessed by God is the right way for them at this point in their lives.

That night ends with Charles' and Renee's blessing and a promise that the two lovebirds would have a fabulous wedding they will never forget.

And it indeed came to pass, as Mr and Mrs Swan promised. The Swan-Cullen nuptials became the most tastefully extravagant wedding in the whole history of Forks, Washington. In every sense of the word, it was a dream wedding. Every girl since then, ached to have that kind of wedding, wished for it for themselves, only to be crushed as they came to accept that they can't even come close to Bella's grand affair.


End file.
